Recuerdos cercanos
by ZAAMEI
Summary: Itachi sigue vivo, así como el clan Uchiha. Itachi y Sarada son muy cercanos. ¿Pero cómo piensa y se comporta Itachi ante su querida sobrina?


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **La siguiente historia fue escrita como pedido de Hana-sempai, siendo participante del topic ''** Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics'' **del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**_

 _ **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

* * *

 _Aquí tienes tu pedido Hana-sempai :D_

 _Espero que sea de tu agrado ^.^_

 _Si no te gusta por lo que sea tengo otro fic. Siempre hago de repuesto XD_

 _Antes me gustaría avisar que soy mas de escribir, narrando lo que sucede que los diálogos._

* * *

 ** _''Pensamientos entre comillas''_**

 _— **Diálogo entre guiones**_ —

* * *

Konoha. La villa en la que vivo. Años atrás me pidieron exterminar a mi clan. Matar a mis amigos, conocidos, a mis padres, a mi hermano… al principio acepté. Pero en el último momento me negué. ¿Por qué? Porque a aldea ya estaba llena de maldad. Haciendo un acto más no se arreglarían las cosas.

Desde aquel día dejé de ser Anbu y me dediqué a enseñar en la academia. Mi hermano siempre estuvo allí, feliz de que por fin estuviera con él. Pero eso ya es pasado.

Ahora él tiene su familia, y yo vivo sin apenas verlos. Sólo los veo cuando Sasuke vuelve a la aldea. Ya cumplió su condena, su viaje para expiar sus pecados. Pero aun así sigue viajando.

Yo no suelo ir a visitar a nadie. No es que no tenga tiempo ni quiera, es por otros temas. Pero siempre recibo la visita de dos personas. Una mujer alta, de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas, junto a una niña de 12 años. La familia de Sasuke. Suelo recibir su visita los días cómo hoy.

''Esto se ha vuelto algo adicto'' pensó Itachi para sí mismo. Miró al reloj que había colgado en la pared. [10:27] ''Que raro'' Itachi le extrañaba que no viniesen de visita. Normalmente llegaban a las 10:00 pm en punto. Ya se retrasaban.

Se visitó con sus ropas de jounin. Después de cada visita iban juntos a la escuela. Él daba clases mientras que su sobrina se iba a entrenar.

Nada más salir de casa pensó dónde podían estar. Momentos después se puso en marcha. ''Seguro que está allí'' se dijo así mismo.

Itachi llegó a un campo de entrenamiento, y tal y cómo pensó allí estaban. Divisó a tres personas de más o menos la misma edad. Uno de ellos estaba algo apartado. Tenían el pelo blanco, así como su piel. Otros dos chicos estaban en medio del campo, discutiendo. Uno tenía el cabello formado por hilos dorados y sus ojos eran azules. El otro… a otra era una chica. Tenía el pelo corto cómo el carbón, sus ojos reflejaban la noche y estaban cubiertos por sus gafas granate. Itachi prefirió quedarse escondido, observando lo que sucedía.

—¡Boruto no baka! Por tu culpa tendremos que repetir el examen Chunnin. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Encima tenemos que entrenar aquí todos los días cómo castigo! No eres más que… que… ¡un usuratonkachi! — gritaba la joven al rubio

—¿Cómo dijistes Temee? Sabes que no fue mi culpa que el examen se susperdiera. ¡Así que déjame ya en paz! — gritaba el rubio a correspondencia de la pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Itachi observaba divertido a los dos jóvenes peleándose. Era como ver a su pequeño hermano con su amigo Naruto, en el pasado. Al rato de estar observándoles se percató que el chico que antes estaba apartado le miraba directamente. Le vio escondido entre los árboles.

Itachi se llegó su dedo a la boca, rozando sus labios en medio de los dos. Shhh, le indicaba. Después de eso Itachi desapareció.

—Mitsuki. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sarada al ver que su compañero seguía mirando a la nada. Él la miró sin decir nada. —Sabes que das un poco de miedo así ¿no? —dijo colocándose las gafas bien.

—Es que me preguntaba. ¿Hoy no ibas a visitar a tu tío, Sarada? — los ojos de la uchiha se abrieron drásticamente al oír eso.

—¡Ehhhhh! —gritó pegando un sobresalto. —Es… es verdad— dijo algo sombría y mirando al suelo.

Boruto la miró. Estuvo parado un rato, pensando. Caminó hacia ella, tocándole el hombro. Sarada se asustó ante el movimiento repentino. —¿Por qué no vas a verle? Sé que tienes ganas. Por un día que no hagamos el entrenamiento completo no pasa nada. — dijo cautivando la mirada de la joven.

—No… no digas tonterías— Sarada se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. Evitando que los demás vieran su roja cara.

—Vale— dijo Boruto llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Pero luego no vengas llorando—

—¡¿Cómo dijistes dobe?! — gritó Sarada con un puño en alto. Amenazando.

—Ya lo oíste teme— Boruto se fue a dónde Mitsuki y se pusieron en posición de pelea. —Pero si no vas, no te quedes ahí parada y ven a entrenar—

Sarada se quedó ahí parada, dándole poca importancia a lo último que le dijo el rubio. —Shanarooo— dijo corriendo del lugar. Los dos, al ver a su compañera irse decidieron continuar entrenando solos.

(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳

Itachi estaba preparando sus cosas para irse a la academia. Ya se había hecho algo tarde y no quería llegar con retraso.

 _Ding dong_

Itachi fue a ver quién había en la puerta. Al abrirla pudo ver a una chica pequeña. Con el cabello corto como el carbón y los ojos reflejando a la noche. Tenía la ropa sucia y la cara roja.

—Hola Sarada— dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. —Pasa— Sarada entró a su casa, viendo en la mesa el material para ir a la escuela. Pergaminos, cuadernos, y algunos kunais y shurikens.

Sarada veía cómo su tío pasaba de ella, recogiendo sus cosas. Su cara estaba hecha un tomate. —Itachi-nii. Gomen— Itachi la miró extrañado. —No te avisé de que tenía que entrenar. I-iba a venir, pero el baka de Boruto me entretuvo con sus idioteces. — su mirada no se despegaba del suelo, avergonzada. Una uchiha, en algo como eso. Le era realmente vegonzoso. Sobre todo teniendo a su tío como testigo.

Itachi se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura. La miró a los ojos.

De no ser porque la conocía, sabiendo que era su sobrina, la habría confundido más de una vez con su hermano, pero siempre había algo diferente a su hermano. Sus ojos eran profundos y sinceros; los de Sasuke eran fríos. —Está bien— dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. —Pero tendrás que visitarme otro día. Y si quieres hasta podría entrenarte. —

Los ojos de Sarada brillaban y su cara pasó de roja a tener los mofletes colorados por la felicidad. Su tío iba a entrenarla. ¿Qué más podía pedir? —¿¡En-enserio!? ¡Eres genial Itachi-nii—Dijo tirándose encima suyo, abrazándolo. Sarada se separó de él, corriendo a la puerta. —¿Entonces vas a entrenarme? — Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la felicidad que radiaba. Itachi la miró por un momento y vio a Sasuke en ella. Un recuerdo le pasó la mente.

— _¡Onii-san! ¡Enséñame a usar los shuriken!_ —

Fue un recuerdo corto. Pero siempre estará en su mente. Itachi se acercó a ella, poniéndose nuevamente a su altura. Sarada esperaba que le dijera que le iba a enseñar. La mano de su tío se movió lentamente a la altura de sus ojos. Un golpe en la frente la confundió. —Gomen, Sarada. En otra ocasión— Itachi se levantó, dispuesto a salir por la puerta. Su sobrina estaba detrás suyo, confundida y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

''Pase lo que pase la protegeré de lo que sea'' pensó Itachi, recordando a su hermano en su sobrina. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara confundiendo aún más a Sarada ''Supongo que los viejos tiempos nunca cambian''

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado este one-shot! Agradeceriamos mucho los reviews. ¡Y siempre intentamos responderlos!**

 **Hana-sempai es la personita que tuvo esta gran idea. Espero que haya sido bien plasmada.**

 **ZAAMEI cambio y corto :3**


End file.
